This protocol will determine the effect of dietary intervention on forearm vascular reactivity, plasma insulin and glucose, plasma leptin, serum fucose, plasma IGF-I level, in vitro platelet function, insulin and glucose sensitivity, percent body fat, waist to hip ratio, and cholesterol, in subjects with type II diabetes mellitus.